


He took it

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Maxine max Mayfield, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Top Billy Hargrove, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Billy takes Max's virginity- S
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	He took it

Max Mayfield walked around the house, checking to see if anyone was home. No one was. She smirked as she ran to her room and pulled out a shoe box from under her bed. Max lifted the lid and was met with many different sex toys. She licked her lips as she pulled out her largest dildo. She peeled off all her clothes and stuck a finger into herself. One finger, two finger, three- the front door slammed open. Max was too aroused to notice. The person in the house had heard her soft moans. He had assumed she was with her boyfriend or something. 

The door burst open and Max froze in her place. She pulled up the covers quickly, hoping the intruder didn't see much. "Max what are you doing," it was Billy. "Billy get out!" Billy went to take off the covers, "come on Maxy Moo. Let me see what your doing under there." Max's blue eyes peaked out from under the blanket. Billy cooed at her and yanked the blanket. "BILLY NO," Billy watched as her perky bresets jiggled while she went to cover her freshly shaved vagina. 

Billy climbed onto the bed and started to crawl towards her. "Maxy look at you," he stroked her pink tinted cheeks, "such a pretty little slut." Max tried to pull away from him, "Billy please." Billy looked at her, "Maxy your making the bed wet!" Max blushed at that and started to squirm. "So is Lucas coming over or were you just horny," Billy started to rub his thumb against her opening. "I- I was just horny," she gasped out. "Look at your little clit. Oh my it's perfect look at it Maxy." Max blushed deeper when she spotted his boner. 

"B-Billy," Billy stopped rubbing at her clit and stuck a finger in. "Fuck. Your so wet baby," Billy pulled his finger out. Max whined at the loss of his finger. Billy began to undress. He pulled Max onto his lap and started to massage her boobs. Forcing her to look at herself in the mirror, he started to rub at her pussy. "Look at you. Enjoying your brothers fingers in you, filthy slut." Max rocked on Billy's fingers slowly. She felt his clothed cock pressing against her ass, which only made her whine. "Aw what's wrong Maxy. You want my cock? Hm you felt it and now you want it." She only whined out in response, "answer me slut." Max nodded, "yes sir. I want your cock please give it to me." Billy smirked, "look at that begging. Fucking shameful." 

Max unzipped Billy's jeans and pulled them down slowly. She gasped at the bulge in his boxers, wondering how big he was. Well she didn't have to wonder any longer. Billy quickly stepped out of his jeans and started to pull his boxers down. He was his full 10 inch size. Max licked her lips and smiled shyly at him. "Your so big," she put her hand around it and started to move it up and down. Billy smirked at her, "you like it slut?" Max nodded frantically. Billy lowered her head as she opened her mouth. 

With her nose pressed against Billy's pubes, she could tell today would be the day she lost her virginity. Billy groaned as he thrust into her tight little throat at a fast pace. He enjoyed hearing the noises she mad went his tip hit the back of her throat. "Fuck Maxy." He pulled out of her mouth and smacked lightly across her cheek with his cock. Max smiled at him, "Billy-" he smacked her. "That's not what you call me whore." "I-im sorry sir," Billy smiled and grabbed her chin. He bent down and kissed her lightly before picking her up and throwing her on the bed. 

Billy tossed off his shirt and hovered over the small redhead on the bed. He stroked her cheek, "I never thought I'd see the day that my little whore of a sister under me, about to have my cock in her little virgin ass." Max wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of his lips. Billy put his arms on her small waist, pulling away from the kiss. He sat up, pulling her on his lap in the process. Billy grabbed his dick and stood it up for Max to ease herself onto. Bilky groaned at the heat in her tight cunt and bit at her neck. 

"Oh baby you're so tight. Fuck I just wanna fill you up Maxy," Max moaned at that. "Look at your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock," Billy thrust into her at an inhuman pace. Max felt her orgasm building up. "D-daddy I'm g-" Billy grabbed her face and spat into her mouth, "no you're not slut. You're gonna hold it till I tell you you can got it?" Max gasped and nodded, rocking herself back and forth on his cock. Billy's hand moved to grip her neck. He pushed them forward, putting all his body weight ontop of Max thrusting into her quickly. Billy's thrusts became sloppy as he was nearing his climax. "Fuck baby I'm gonna fill you up so good," Max shook her head pushing him out of her. Billy became concerned, "Max did I hurt you? Are you ok I d-" Max shushed him. Billy smirked at her knowing exactly what she wants. 

Max took the show box from out of her bed and took out the little vibrator. Billy, using his spit as lube, eased it into her tight pussy. Max got on her knees, handing Billy the remote. She jerked Billy off as he put the remote on the highest speed. Billy pulled her hand away and stuck his cock in her mouth. He thrust into her throat, lowering and putting up the settings. Max moaned as her older brother thrust his dick deeper down her throat. She heard a loud grunt as he shot his load down her throat. "You- you can come now babydoll," his dick fell out of her mouth as she screamed, coming all over her floor. Max fell against Billy's thigh, breathing heavily, as the toy slid out of her. 

Billy picked Max up from the floor, laying her on the bed gently. He took a rag and started clean her cheeks from the leftover come. Max pulled Billy into the bed and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer. Max took the remote for the TV and turned it on, falling asleep quickly after. Billy chuckled to himself before kissing her head and going to sleep, holding his baby sister close, vowing to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- S


End file.
